The Khajiit Who Loved Me
by TigerWildheart
Summary: A young Argonian adventurer explores the land of Skyrim and meets some people along the way, little did he know he would fall in love with one of them. May contain sex at some point and some naughty language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**  
Snow-flakes fell from the sky, falling harmlessly onto a slow moving stream full of beautiful, silver fish which gleamed with gental sunlight. The only sounds were the rushing water, tweeting birds and... Foot steps...?

A young Argonian adventurer named Dragon-Fire stepped down onto the river bank and peered into the crystal water, carefully observing the fish, suddenly he leapt in to the water and emerged with a couple of fish in his hands. The young Argonian shivered, the water was cold and he needed to wash, but this would have to wait till he found somewhere warmer or he'd freeze in minutes. He swished his tail with a powerful thrust and he was soon climbing back onto the river bank with the silver fish, which were struggling to get back to their home in the icy stream, he picked up his satchel and continued along the road...

After a few minutes of walking he reached a giant's camp, he marveled at the pure size of these creatures, even though he had seen them many times before, he looked to his right into the camp and what he saw did not amuse him. Three Khajiit merchants lay dead around a wagon, their bodies splattered with blood, Argonians naturally weren't supposed to like Khajiits, however Dragon-Fire seemed to have a soft spot for the fluffy cat people of Elsweyr, he simply found each and every one of them adorable. But that's beside the point...  
He scanned the camp for the giants eager to loot the destroyed wagon , he could see them in the distance, wandering around with their brown furred mammoths. He grinned. He crouched down into a sneak position and began to silently walk into the giant's camp, past the large roaring fire and over to the large chest on the other side of the camp. He peered inside after lifting the lid open as quietly as he could. Inside was a small collection of random items including; a sack of gold coins (about 1500), a mammoth tusk, a sapphire and some saber cat fur. He stood up carefully, just to make sure there weren't any giants about, it was clear. As fast as he could he leapt to his feet and ran out of the camp towards the hot springs.

He could see the warm steam rising from the surface of the water. Up ahead Dragon-Fire spotted a trio of hunters bathing in the water. They rose out of the water as he approached, reaching for their weapons as he got closer. "What do you want Lizard?" asked a young female Nord who had short, brown hair. She glanced at the other two who had also readied their weapons.  
"I am just looking for a place to bathe, I don't mean any harm." replied Dragon-Fire with a slight grin as he looked the three female hunters up and down, he didn't notice that they were standing in their under wear when he had walked over, not to mention they were dripping wet...  
They lowered their weapons "As long as you don't mean any harm, you are welcome here." she said with a smile. He smiled back. "Feel free to bathe with us if you want" she quickly added. The Argonian nodded in response. He began removing his clothes down to his loin cloth as the trio went back to bathing in the warm water.  
He looked over at the three of them in the water and marveled at their beauty, he simple stared for a bit noticing the size of their breasts... He excused any of his thoughts and approached the water and slipped in. "So what is your name Argonian?" asked the brown haired hunter  
"My name is Dragon-Fire, what is yours?" he said in reply  
"I am Mist" shed said with a smile "This is Kara and Joldi." she indicated the one with long red hair first and then the other with shoulder length black hair. "Nice to meet you all." Dragon-Fire replied, now sitting in the shallow water, the warmth felt incredibly nice against his scales. "So where are you headed?" asked Kara  
"Riften" Dragon-Fire answered "What are the three of you doing out in the wilderness?"  
"We are hunters, we catch anything we find and try to sell it. Its not like the Jarl can eat all the deer in the Hold..." That made Dragon-Fire laugh as he could imagine how one of the Jarls would look if they had eaten that much. "Sounds like alot of work to me." he replied after his laugh "What do you do for a job?" Joldi questioned him  
"Me? I don't know... I'm just an adventurer I guess." he replied. After a few hours of bathing, chatting and drying he finally had his gear back on and was ready for the road again.  
"Are you leaving already?" asked Mist  
"Yes, I have to get to Riften soon." he said "I need to get there for a wedding." She smiled at him "Well then I bid you farewell for now and hope to see you again. I'll let the other know that you have left when they wake up tomorrow." Dragon-Fire quickly thanked Mist for letting him join them and headed for the stone road.

He began walking south towards Riften...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes****: Thanks for all the reviews they were really helpful :) Sorry most of its a little rusty but its my first story, I tried to make this chapter a better one and sorry it took so long to get it done but so much is going on, on my end end its UNBELIEVABLE. So here is the second chapter :) Enjoy ;) **

Chapter 2

A small bridge stretched across the river a few meters in front of him, his muscles ached after the long distances he had to run. He looked down at his worn leather boots and thought that he definately needed a new pair and his hood was torn to pieces from the thorns he had ran through earlier, to escape a saber cat, of course he wouldn't have done that for fun... He looked up towards the stoney bridge and the icy water beneath it, when he noticed a hooded figure standing beside it. They seemed to be waiting for something or someone...

He knelt down and crept closer to the figure, making sure to be as quiet as possible. He crawled behind a dark, barked willow tree and knelt behind it, he wanted to know why they were there. He peered round the the tree and noticed a furry tail flickering back and forth between the figures legs, it was a Khajiit, how cute. Curious he crept closer and as he did he could make out the 'tiger stripe' markings on her face. Oh and yeah its a her he could tell that... Then he noticed a sharp, curved blade hanging from a black leather belt on her hip and changed his track of thought immediately.

Out of no-where another figure appeared on the other side of the bridge, they were wearing a similar cloak to the Khajiit, the only difference being the size and the large cape that flapped in the gentle breeze. The distant figure wore a mask over their face, but he could tell that it was a Nord. He slid back round the tree to hide himself from the figures. He should have known when he saw them, that it was the Dark brotherhood.

The Nord approached the Khajiit, she shifted nervously as the taller shadow hung over her, this was clearly serious buisseness as it was rare that two assassins would meet up at once outside their sanctuary and for one of the assassins to be nervous, well she was either new or frightened about what they were about to do to some poor person currently travelling the land of Skyrim.

Dragon-Fire took a step back, away from the tree, he was going to try to avoid contact with these agents of darkness at all costs. He took another step backwards into the tall frost laden grass and then another and then another. SNAP! _Really, a twig? How classic... _He thought to himself, he peered above the grass half expecting to see one of the figures stood before him, but there was no one there... Then he felt the cold steel of a blade press against his throat. "Who are you? And why were you spying on us?" came a deep Nordic voice, Dragon-Fire shivered the feeling of the steel made him feel vulnerable, especially at the hands of a Nord. "Who are you?! Don't make me ask again!" The Nord shouted... Directly into his ear.

"I am just a traveler trying to pass through the land of Skyrim. Why have you stopped me? Is this more of that racist Nord crap?" he replied, the Nord kicked him in the back of his head out of rage, this caused Dragon-Fire to fall to the ground, the knife was luckily removed from around his neck before the Nord kicked him. He turned onto his back to get a better view of the attacking Nord. The Nord had an ugly face, full of scars and scruffy facial hair, to be honest he looked like Snilf with a bit more food in his belly. _'I should gut him right here, right now... ' _he thought as he looked the ugly Nord in the eyes. "I'm gonna kill you for such a pathetic insult lizard!" the Nord said as he raised the dagger into the air and plunged it towards Dragon-Fire, who rolled out of the way. "Stay still boot!" he said thrusting at him again and again, each missing Dragon-Fire by an inch while he expertly dodged his attacks. Dragon-Fire flicked his tail between the Nords feet and tripped him over, while drawing his silver sword and placing it at the center of his chest. "Give up and let me go free or i'll kill you on the spot!" the young Argonian panted.

"I don't have to answer to you scum... And arn't you forgetting something...?" The Nord grinned. The Khajiit had come up behind Dragon-Fire and placed her steel dagger against his back, Dragon-Fire could tell she was unsure of what to do as he could sense her unease, she hadn't a clue what to do next. "Well then... Kill him!" shouted the Nord, but the Khajiit hesitated and Dragon-Fire swung round and knocked the dagger from her had and in one swift motion grabbed it out of the air and thrust it into the Nords throat. The Nord spasemed and struggled for a few moments but soon died as the blood poured out of his throat and he became limp. Dead. Dragon-Fire swiveled his head around to the Khajiit who had just stood there in shock the whole time, he noticed that she had now become more relaxed than before, she clearly prefered the Nord dead. She looked back at the Argonian with a sort of excitement in her eyes, but this quickly changed to fear. "Please don't hurt me!" she whimpered as her ears flattened againts her head "I have never seen someone end a fight so quickly, please I wouldn't stand a chance! Please, let me live!"

"It's okay Khajiit." he replied with a soft smile "I won't hurt you, after all you weren't the one threatening me. What is your name?" Dragon-Fire answered, she shifted nervously, clearly she wasn't used to being asked for a name, this isn't surprising considering she is in the Dark brotherhood.

"My name is Akishme." she said blushing "What is yours my merciful friend?" she added with a slight purr. Snow began to fall, silently from the sky behind the odd pair of 'travellers'.

"I am known as Dragon-Fire, what a pleasure to meet you..."


	3. Chapter 3: What's your story?

**Notes: Thanks for reading whats here so far, I really appreciate it :) Those who have reviewed, I love you ;) Its nice to have some support. And I forgot to mention in the last set of notes, yes the title is James Bond themed, no idea why I made it like that but I did :D In this chapter prepare to be faced with some "Oooh, thats nice..." sort of things. Thats all I have to say so THANKS! ;D**

Chapter 3  
It was raining heavily and Dragon-Fire could see that Akishme was tired, dark circles were forming on the scales beneath his eyes, he was tired too. They need to rest. "Dragon-Fire, may we rest please?" the question came the purring voice of Akishme. Dragon-Fire turned around to look at her, her clothes were soaked along with her fur. "We are nearly at Riften my friend, but we can rest if you want." he replied with a smile, she smiled back, her radish-amber eyes meeting his for a moment. "Thank you" she purred as her ears pricked up.  
"There is a dry clearing up ahead" Dragon-Fire said pointing towards a small area under some large trees which seemed to avoid the rainfall, he gestured for Akishme to follow him and the pair began to walk towards it. The grass was soft and dry in the clearing, quite comfortable actually. Akishme immedietly planted her bottom on the soft grass and sighed. "I'll get some fire-wood, perhaps we could dry off a bit while we're here." Dragon-Fire said wandering deeper into the forest "I'll be back soon." and he disappeared.

Akishme looked into the brush to make sure he was gone, when she was sure she sat upright against a tree, moving her tail aside so as not to sit on it. She sighed again and began to peel her wet leather armour off. First her gauntlets and boots, then she began to remove her shrouded chest armour by unstrapping the buckles and belts, eventually she ripped herself free of the sticky,wet leather and placed it on the floor. She shivered as her chest was now hanging bare in the cold air, she looked down at her chest, at her soft, but now damp fur, at her stomach that was slim and athletic and then at her breasts... She wrapped her hands over them, covering her nipples from the cold air. She sighed again as her body got used to the cold and she began removing her leggings, she slipped out of them with ease. Once again she began to examine her body, lower down this time. Akishme started rubbing her hands over her hips, legs and feet. She pulled a small cloth out of her knapsack and dried herself off. She was careful when drying as she wanted her fur to remain soft and neat, despite the rain. She took extra care especially with her breasts and more sensitive woman parts, not only did this keep her wholly clean, she liked the feeling. She reached yet again into her knapsack and removed some wool clothing from it.  
She would need to dry completely before she put them on, so she continued to dry herself, when Dragon-Fire strolled back in with the fire-wood. "AHH!" she screamed causing Dragon to jump and drop all the wood. Akishme curled into a ball against the tree, attempting to cover herself. "Don't look!" she warned.  
"I'm not!" Dragon said covering his eyes, but he couldn't resist a peek through his fingers. Akishme had stood up facing the tree as she threw on her wool clothing. Dragon watched her ass wiggle side to side as she put on her top and skirt. She had a lovely ass. "You can look now..." she said blushing and turning around to face him. "Sorry I should have called to you to lets you know I was coming back." he said uncovering his eyes.  
"No its my fault." her accented voice replied, she was still blushing. It was rather cute Dragon-Fire thought. Her tail was now curled around her legs and she was hugging it as if it were a treasured item. Her breasts were squished between her arms, creating a bulging cleavage, almost too big for her small shirt.  
Dragon-Fire really had no choice but to stand there and take it in... And smile. "It's not your fault at all, I'm sorry." Dragon felt slightly guilty about it though, he had no idea why but he did. Akishme eventually relaxed and sat down, Dragon began to light the fire-wood a few meters in-front of her, to try and get warmer, it was still cold although it was dry.

"So what brings a Khajiit to Skyrim?" he asked attempting to break the awkwardness.  
"I traveled here from Elsweyr with my family when I was child" She began "But like the other Khajiits we weren't welcome at all, we lived in a camp in the mountains near Markarth for a couple of years. The Forsworn were a pain in the ass, we starved most months. Soon my family couldn't take it anymore and left for Elsweyr, but I remained as I knew there was much more to this cold land than stupid bandits and racist Nords. So I stayed. I could find no way to make gold I starved like I had before, eventually I was on the verge of death and so desperate for food, when this hooded figure approached me. They were from the Dark brotherhood. They offered me food and coin in return for someone else's life, by then I was desperate I would do almost anything for it. I accepted. And I've worked for them occasionally ever since." as she finished she looked up into the sky as if imagining it happening all over again. She changed her track of thought. "What about you? Whats your story my Argonian friend?" Dragon-Fire sat closer to the fire, he hated talking about himself, it made him feel stupid and pathetic. He wasn't sure why this was, but there was nothing he could do. May be it was just his self confidence? Not sure. "Well are you going to answer me? Or am I going to talk to myself?" Akishme asked. Dragon realized that she didn't speak like most Khajiits, she spoke with the same word order as the other races, this was intriguing... "HELLO?" she said impatiently as her tail flicked side to side.  
"Yes, erm... Sorry I was distracted." he replied. She leaned closer towards the fire, closer to him.  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." she purred "I don't mind, I'm just curious..."


	4. Chapter 4: A view to the Past

**Thanks Flash Gordon and BigMac for reviewing on my last chapter :) I haven't heard much from the rest of you though, anyway I bring you this new chapter contain a little bit of info about Dragon-Fire's past and the next Chapter may be wholly about his past. Anyway let me know what you think! Please! :) Enjoy.**

Chapter 4  
"Listen here... This is obviously a shake down. Let us in!" Dragon-Fire shouted at the Nord who called himself a guard.  
"Shhh! No so loud! Do you want every visitor to hear you?" the drone-like guards voice replied.  
"Yes.." Dragon hissed matter of factly, staring into the Nord's dark, brown eyes and watched them fill with frustration.  
"Fine. Enter the city, but tell no-one else about this or I'll have you in the dungeon for a couple of weeks!" threatened the guard. However this was an empty threat at least to Dragon-Fire, he was invited here for the Dragonborn's wedding and nothing was going to stop him from attending it. Nothing. Especially not some stupid guard. He stepped passed the guards and pushed open the gate, he looked back and saw the guard push his sweet Khajiit companion back, away from the city.  
"Nope, no walking rugs allowed on this city!" the other guard said and drawing their sword.  
"Back off!" she hissed. She looked over to Dragon-Fire for help, he moved towards the guard with the drawn sword and nudged them away from her.  
"She is with me. Let her in." he ordered almost growling at them. Both of the guards retreated away from him, he offered Akishme his hand which she gladly accepted. As she grabbed his hand she gripped it tightly. A warm feeling flowed through her body, she had never experienced this feeling before. What did it mean? Why did she like it? Never mind, surely it was just a random thing. Dragon-Fire pulled her gently through the gate. "Thank you." she purred.  
"Come on now, we don't want to be late. Do we?" he replied as he lead her to the temple of Mara.

A crowd of people were waiting to get inside. At the front stood a male Khajiit adorned in shiny, ebony armor. He had orange fur, like most other Khajiits from his village he resembled a tiger. His name was Ra'Dar. This was the Dragonborn, the one who freed the land from many dragons and was soon to finish learning the shout to defeat Alduin himself. He was a true hero to the land, yet some still think of his race as no more than beasts and thieves. He was preparing to marry one of his new-found friends, whom he had become very close to while working with the Companions in Whiterun, Alea the Huntress eagerly awaited him inside the temple. Dragon-Fire thought that this was an odd couple, but love was love, right?

The doors opened and the crowd poured in like dogs to meat, each wanting to see the ceremony for their own reasons. Whether it was because they knew Ra'Dar or Alea or they simply wanted to meet the Dragonborn, all were welcome. Ra'Dar had personally invited Dragon-Fire when they had fought together against the Falmer while trapped inside a Dwemer ruin.  
They had known each other for quite a long time before that as they had entered Skyrim together, as a couple of friends desperate to escape the harsh land of Elsweyr. They first met in a small villiage in one of the tropical jungles in the Khajiit homeland, the both of them only about 15 years old. Dragon-Fire's family had just moved here, his mother a sweet Argonian lady with green and red scales, however his father was a strong, yet loving Khajiit. Dragon-Fire had no siblings to accompany him through his childhood, the only friend he had was one of his Argonian cousins, similar in age to him, she had the potential to understand him whenever he was upset and his potential was like-wise, therefore the two young Argonians always got along. That is another story however...

Ra'Dar had first confronted Dragon-Fire the day he moved into the village, Ra'Dar was strong and cunning as a young warrior to his tribe. He was constantly on alert and willing to fight for his friends and family, who he loved and respected each for his own personal reasons. The day Dragon-Fire's family came to the village he had been out on patrol with his father and his best friend Khalya, a beautiful dark grey and adventurous female. They were the first to spot the family traveling through the dense, tropical forest about one hour before they arrived. They followed them, hidden from sight the entire time, their fur keeping them disguised in the foliage. Upon the family's arrival they had already mustered some other Khajiits from the village to greet them at the small gate. The first one to approach the Khajiits was Dragon-Fire's father. His father, the great warrior with his tiger-like fur had once been the leader of this village, until he had become bored of being bound to the land. He was adventurous and wanted to explore, so one day he left the village to go and explore the perilous swamps of Black Marsh. His brother had been left in charge for the meantime. He stepped forward "Greetings fellow Khajiits." he announced happily "I trust you have long awaited my return. As you can see I now have a family." He motioned towards his Argonian blood-line. The few Khajiits at the gate recognized Dragon's father as the leader of the village, despite the fact he had been gone for many long years. They ran over to embrace him with hugs and to exclaim how much they had missed him and to congratulate him of his family. Many of the other in the village Khajiits were very young when he had last been there and would barely recognize him, but soon they would all recognize him completely. A man as brave as Ri'Lightning Claw (Dragon-Fire's father) was not easily forgotten. He had saved every ones' life in the village on more than one occasion, he had sacrificed much of his life-time to building and protecting the community that now lived there. But even the strongest and bravest of warriors get old, he had returned to spend his final days here, in peace. He was welcomed into the village and each member of his family was introduced to the residents, Ri'Lightning Claw and his lovely Argonian wife settled in well, but soon died of old age, they died peacefully. Together.

Dragon-Fire and his cousin did not settle in so well, the young male Khajiits would make fun of them for having scales, not fur or for the fact they had different tails or sometimes just for not being a Khajiit, but mostly they would make fun of the fact that they were half-bred. Half cat, half lizard. An odd combination.  
Dragon-Fire's cousin wasn't half Khajiit though, she was Argonian through and through. Her name was Jadara. They picked on her too, claiming she was also half-bred, she was not. The young Ra'Dar knew that the Argonians shouldn't be picked on, no one should. However this was not his motive to stop them, he had feelings for the Argonian. He didn't know her well at all or even talk to her much, yet he had these feelings for her, almost from no-where. He tried to persuade the others to stop multiple times, but it never worked. He figured that the others were jealous of Dragon-Fire as he had slept with most of the young women in the village multiple times, something must have happened when they slept with him or there is no way the other men would be so jealous. Lucky guy, well Ra'Dar thought so.  
One night he heard Dragon-Fire and Jadara talking to each other about running away and making a new life some where else. He couldn't bare the thought of Jadara leaving, not before he could tell her how he felt...

**Thanks for reading see you next chapter ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Tale of old times

**Hey guys :D Im so sorry I havent posted for months :( I had a hard time for a little bit, but now I have some more free time and hopfully can do more of this story :) Enjoys!**

Chapter 5

_3 years ago..._

Ra'Dar had been following them for 4 days now, they had just reached the border of Cyradil, when they stopped for a rest near a sapphire blue oasis. Travelling through the desert had taken a toll on them all, they had plenty of food, but the water had exuaghsted itself rather quickly, the oasis was a good place to recover from the harsh sun as there were a couple of trees for shade. The Argonians sat below one of the trees in the cool shade, good shelter from the harsh, blistering sunlight.

Ra'Dar was equally as worn from the journey, hiding was not easy in such open areas such as the desert. His water had also ran out he would need to refill it here too, but to do this he would have to reveal his presence to the other two. What should he say? That he's been stalking them since the village? That he followed them to confess his love? _No. They all sound too cheezy! _he thought. So he began to think up another excuse, may be he was on a scouting mission... Or... Or on a quest for a rich traveller in search of treasure! _No too cheezy... _He crept up behind a tree, pressing himself against the rough bark so that he could peer around the side to see what the Argonians were up to. Ra'Dar saw Dragon-Fire laying in the shade with his eyes closed, arms crossed and head resting against his travelling kit. Jadara was beside him. She was sitting up watching the shallow water ripple and lap against the sand, he could tell by the look in her eyes she wanted to get into the cool water to cool off, but he knew she wouldn't go unless her cousin went with her. She was always nervous about going to wash alone.

She stood up and gently tapped Dragon-Fire on the shoulder with her tail. He opened one eye slowly and looked at her. "Yes?" he asked in a drowsy tone.

"Dragon... I want to bathe." she said nervously placing her hands behind her back, he raised an eye-brow at her.

"And...?" he already knew the answer, but he sometimes enjoyed prolonging her nervousness. It was funny the way she reacted, usually she would nudge him or gentle slap him with her tail. This never failed to make him laugh to himself.

"Come with me. You know I never go by myself!" she began bouncing around, desperate to get in. "Please! We haven't washed for four days! Do you want your scales to rot off?"

Dragon laughed at her silliness. "They won't fall off, thats just something mum told you when you were a child!"

"Grr... Why are you so mean?!"

He smirked her "Well lets get in then, last thing I want is you to have a hissy fit in the desert." He continued to laugh as he stood up and she hugged him, tightly.

"Thanks!" she shouted as she began to strip her clothes off and throw them in a pile on the sand. Dragon-Fire stood and watched her with his arms folded, she had a nice body, slim and delicate with decently large breasts. She walked over to him. "Come on then! Get your clothes off." she ordered as she began to pull off his top and reached for his belt.

"Slow down, I can undress my self. Thank you very much." he pushed her away gently and pulled the rest of his clothes off and walked to the edge of the water. Dragon-Fire looked back at Jadara who was now eating something from her knapsack, she noticed him looking and ran back over to him. He turned back to the water. A sweet scent filled his nostrils, Moon Sugar. Moon Sugar has no bad effects on Argonians, its just a tasty treat to them, its the refined version, Scooma thats bad news for them, for anyone. Still Moon Sugar had the effect of making them relax and feel more... Liberal.

Jadara wrapped her hands around his chest and pressed herself against his back, he could feel her soft breasts against his back and the top of her womanhood rubbing ever so gently against his tail. He move away from her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh nothing..." She replied in a seductive voice "You know, I haven't... Let off any steam, since we lived in the village and I thought we could... Do something together, you haven't let any off since then either..."

"No." Dragon-Fire stated sternly "You are still a virgin." Jadara blushed, hard. She needed to think of a way to turn this around. Fast. "Plus we are cousins, that would be wrong." he added

Then it came into her head. "Or is that something mum just told you when you were a child?" She responded, she reached around to his man parts and grabbed them, causing him to jump.

"What?" he said shocked "What do you mean? I think you had too much Moon Sugar Jadara, just go and have a wash." However she was going no-where.

"Thats right, we are NOT cousins" she licked her lips "Thats just something mum told you when she found me begging in the streets in a village near Stormhold. I was alone and she took me back to you and your father as part of the family." Dragon-Fire was perplexed by the news. He had believed they were actually related all these years. No wonder she was so flirty with him usually, they weren't related. And she knew it. Apart of him was confused and slightly scared. Why did she want to do this anyway? Did she have a crush on him?

Dragon-Fire I have always admired you and you have always looked after me... This is how I want to thank you." her tone was serious, she walked around in front of him and into the water and laid down in the shallows. It would feel so wrong to do anything with her, she was like a sister to him. She stared at him intently, waiting for him to react.

A few metres back, behind a tree, Ra'Dar was furious. He loved her! Why would she love someone who she was... Like family to? He growled quietly to himself and scratched the tree, trying to control his anger. It worked... This time.

Meanwhile Dragon-Fire had entered the water, but completely ignored Jadara's attempts to woo him. He began to wash. "I can't do this Jadara, I don't think I understand yet, let the news sink in. I thought we were cousins all this time and you never told me." In reply she followed him into the deeper water and hugged him apologetically.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled "I guess I'm just like this because I was lonely, when you were with the other girls." Then she smiled at him "I can't blame them anyway..."


End file.
